User talk:Cirino 73
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cirino 73 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) \ Re: Admin Hi there! Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page! I just wanted to address some of your questions/concerns that you mentioned on my page. So... aside from being this wiki's admin, I'm also the local bureaucrat. This means that I can change user rights of the users on this wiki. So if you want to become a user with special privileges (i.e. admin/bureaucrat/rollback user) you can appeal to me and I can change it for you. So regarding becoming an admin... well, as you can probably tell, I haven't exactly been the most active admin (or user) here. School/work/other obligations have kept me really busy and I haven't really had much free time to be as dedicated to the wiki as I would like. So, for a while now, I have been looking to recruit another admin to help keep the wiki active. I have looked through your edits and I can tell you've been a very useful/dedicated editor, so I decided to change you to a rollback editor. It's not exactly an incredibly powerful position or anything; all it does is allow you to "rollback" a set of user's edits very quickly. However, it does put you in a higher position of authority, meaning you are a trusted user, and you have more abilities than the average user. There are quite a few users here who have been pretty active, and are probably deserving of becoming the new admin. What I have been considering for a while now, is possibly creating some sort of vote page so these active users can petition to become the new admin, and other users of this wiki can vote on who they think would make the best admin. I need to think about how I will set this up and implement it, unless you have some idea of how it can be done, then just leave a suggestion on my talk page and we'll see what we can do! Since you asked about it, I'll make sure you'll be the first one informed when this happens. Thanks for all your help! --HopeHime4 (talk) 00:19, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Here's Wikia's official description of the rollback user: Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. Basically you can click the button that says "Rollback" on a page's history, and it will undo all of a user's most recent edits. And yes, I already changed your user group, so you're already a rollback editor. Thanks, --HopeHime4 (talk) 16:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC)